


Fever

by miratuck



Series: The Universe by M&N [3]
Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M, романтика, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25077286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miratuck/pseuds/miratuck
Summary: Короче, блять, Хванун болеет.
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Series: The Universe by M&N [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816048
Kudos: 2





	Fever

_2017 год_

Короче, блять, Хванун болеет. Болеет сильно, так что голова раскалывается и горло практически горит. Его постоянно знобит. А всё, о чём он может думать, это кашель.

«Приди, пожалуйста» — он пишет сообщение своему другу — Конхи. Он больше не может терпеть ни эту боль в груди, ни одиночество.

В ответ приходит смайлик, закатывающий глаза, и Хванун вздыхает, и тут же стонет от боли. Конхи — хороший друг, но сейчас он бегает за очередным парнем, а потому ему не до Хвануна.

— Конечно, зачем спасать от смертельной скуки лучшего друга, — хрипит парень.

«Дурак, зачем вслух, тебя всё равно никто не слышит».

Уже время обеда, и есть хочется всё сильнее. Собрав оставшуюся силу воли в кулак, Хванун поднимается с кровати и на слабых ногах плетётся на кухню. Как только он доходит до стула, сразу же садится на него, кутаясь в кофту. Его знобит. Хванун еле дотягивается до электрического чайника, стоящего на столе, и нажимает на кнопку.

По квартире разлетается трель дверного звонка. Хванун подпрыгивает на стуле от неожиданности.

— Вау, Конхи, ты бросил своего первокурсника и вспомнил про меня, — Хванун едва может говорить, но всё равно бурчит. — Что же заста… — он обрывается, когда видит человека, стоящего в дверях. — Ты не Конхи.

— Как ты догадался? — смеясь, спрашивает незнакомец, на что Хванун лишь фыркает.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? Сейчас для меня не самое лучшее время заводить друзей, знаешь ли, — Хванун держится за стенку из последних сил.

— Я… — парень чешет затылок, словно обдумывает, что сказать. — Как-то давно я проиграл желание твоему другу, и вот я здесь, пока он…

— Ой, знаю я, чем он там занимается, — закатил глаза Хванун. — И мне очень жаль того парня… Донджу, кажется.

Незнакомец видит, что Хванун едва ли не скатывается на пол, быстро снимает обувь и куртку и, подхватив парня на руки, спрашивает:

— Где твоя спальня?

— Какого?.. Поставь меня на место! — верещит Хванун. Пытается. А получается только хрипеть.

— Ага, чтоб ты грохнулся при мне в обморок, — невозмутимо говорит парень. — Не в мою смену. Так где спальня?

Хванун хмурится, но указывает в сторону своей комнаты.

— Как тебя зовут хоть?

— _Ёнджо._

Хвануну имя нравится. _Ёнджо_ приносит ему горячий чай с мёдом, отчего горло перестаёт так саднить. _Ёнджо_ ругается на Хвануна, потому что тот не принимает никаких лекарств и ходит босиком. А потом _Ёнджо_ отправляется в аптеку и приносит кучу каких-то коробочек. И носки. Шерстяные.

— Они колятся! — завывает Хванун. _Ёнджо_ устало вздыхает, и советует надеть пару своих обычных носков под шерстяные. Хванун успокаивается. И засыпает почти сразу.

 _Ёнджо_ не уходит. Он идёт на кухню и готовит больному куриный суп. И каждые полчаса возвращается в комнату, чтобы дотронуться до лба Хвануна и убедиться, что температура не подскочила.

Хванун просыпается, учуяв приятный запах. Живот предательски урчит, а Хванун слышит смешок. Он поворачивает голову на звук и видит _Ёнджо_. У _Ёнджо_ в руках книга. Она, между прочим, любимая для Хвануна.

— Привет, — тихо произносит Хванун и улыбается. — Не думал, что ты ещё здесь.

— А дверь я бы оставил открытой? — улыбается в ответ _Ёнджо_. — Глупый Хвануни. Тебе лучше?

Хванун дуется на _Ёнджо_ за такой «комплимент» и не отвечает, но желудок предаёт его снова, и _Ёнджо_ хихикает. Не выдержав, Хванун тоже начинает смеяться.

— Я хочу есть! — словно капризный ребёнок заявляет Хванун. Он бы ещё и ножкой топнул, да только вот он в постели.

— Есть! — _Ёнджо_ шутливо отдаёт честь, подходит к кровати и снова берёт Хвануна на руки, несмотря на все его протесты.

***

Хванун перепрыгивает с одной ноги на другую, нетерпеливо поглядывая на дверь. Холодно. На улице -10, а он снова забыл шарф. _Ёнджо_ его убьёт.

_Ёнджо._

Хванун перекатывает его имя на своём языке. _Ён-джо._ Оно нравится ему всё также, как тогда, когда впервые его услышал.

Тёплые руки прикасаются к его холодной шее, и Хванун вздрагивает. А затем чувствует как что-то тёплое оборачивают вокруг неё.

— Какой раз ты уже его забываешь? — знакомый голос звучит укоризненно, но от сказанных почти шёпотом слов у Хвануна мурашки.

— А для чего у меня тогда ты? — хихикает Хванун, поворачивается и, встав на цыпочки, чмокает _Ёнджо_ в щёку.

 _Ёнджо_ фыркает. _Ёнджо_ берёт Хвануна за руку и ведёт в парк.

— Помнишь, когда я пришёл к тебе в первый раз? — начинает разговор _Ёнджо_. Он долго искал подходящий момент, и вот, кажется, он наступил. Хванун кивает. — Ты помнишь, что я тебе сказал тогда?

— «Где твоя спальня?» — вспоминает Хванун, его щёки розовеют, но он надеется, что _Ёнджо_ подумает, что это из-за холода. — Не слишком-то романтично.

— Я сказал, что я проиграл Конхи желание, — расстягивая слова, говорит _Ёнджо_. — Это не совсем правда.

— Не совсем? — переспрашивает Хванун, останавливаясь посреди дороги.

— Нууу… — _Ёнджо_ отводит взгляд. — Вообще-то, это Конхи проиграл мне. И я попросил у него твой адрес. Ты мне нравился, Хванун. Ты мне нравишься.

— Но…

— Я видел тебя так часто и с каждым днём понимал всё больше. Ты. Мне. Нравишься. А потом Конхи начал зависать с этими близнецами, которые постоянно крутились с моей компанией и я только и слышал от него: «Хванун такой, Хванун сякой». И тогда я и решил, сделать всё, что угодно, но познакомиться с тобой.

— Но почему ты просто не подошёл? — Хванун непонимающе смотрел на него, хлопая глазами.

— Я боялся? — смущённо ответил _Ёнджо_ и Хванун заметил румянец на его щеках. Этот большой и сильный парень боялся подойти к нему, к Хвануну. Хванун умиляется, и, он больше не в силах сдерживаться, целует _Ёнджо_ прямо в губы.

 _Ёнджо_ не ожидает, а поэтому отвечает не сразу, но всё же отвечает. Хванун чувствует крепкое объятие парня.

 _Ёнджо._ Лучшего имени во всём мире не сыскать.


End file.
